1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door frame alignment devices and particularly to a hinged and foldable spreader for door jambs and other frame structures with ends that conform to the profile of the inner surface of the frame, which spreader may be placed between the frame legs in an angled position and pressed downwardly into an extended straight position to set said legs to a predetermined distance from one another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Building construction involves precise measurements and calculations in order for a structure to be properly built. One mistake or miscalculation can be magnified many times over and can, result in the redoing and recalculation of substandard work. No construction feature requires more precision and accuracy than setting door jambs.
Prior art devices are often overly complex or expensive and not always sufficiently sturdy to withstand repeated usage over time. Most are a set length for only one size frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 824,777, issued Jul. 3, 1906 to Brooks, shows a support for fitting doors that comprises two main horizontal arms hinged together and adapted to lock in horizontal position. A slidably adjustable and rigidly securable arm is provided on one of the hinged arms, which extends beyond the hinged arm. A door holding bracket is provided on the non-slidable hinged arm. Sockets are provided on the outer ends of the door holding arm and the slidable arm. Rubber pads are secured in the sockets and extend therefrom.
U.S. Patent Application #20020170189, published Nov. 21, 2002 by Cheatham, describes an apparatus used to align door jambs and like structures. A base member comprises a substantially longitudinal section through which a channel is formed in the top surface thereof, one end extending into a first jamb spreader. A first extension member is slidably coupled within the channel of the base member, the extended end of the extension member depending into a second jamb spreader. A second extension member is slidably coupled within the channel of the base member opposite the first extension member, the end opposing the second jamb spreader depending into a third jamb spreader. The jamb spreader of the first and second extension members include horizontal and vertical leveling members. By positioning the opposed jamb spreaders against the opposed door jambs or surfaces, the alignment of the door jambs and door frame may be determined to be in square and plumb alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,868, issued Dec. 3, 1974 to Lagasse, provides an adjustable self-supporting door buck spreader, which is adapted for use in the installation of door frames of different sizes, and particularly for door frames which are made of metal. The door buck spreader comprises a pair of overlapping elongated members each having buck engaging means provided at one end thereof, measuring means for indicating the distance between the buck engaging means, first adjustment means for adjusting the distance between the buck engaging means, and second adjustment means for adjusting the buck engaging means for use with door bucks having different sized ribs. Each of the buck engaging means includes magnetic means operable for magnetically holding the door buck spreader in engagement with the bucks of a metal door frame thereby to enable the buck spreader to be self-supporting. To employ the door buck spreader, the pair of elongated members are extended until the measuring means indicates that the distance between the door buck engaging means corresponds to the width desired for the door openings. The door buck spreader is then positioned between the bucks of the door frame so that the buck engaging means of the spreader are in engagement therewith. Thereafter, with the door buck spreader operating to maintain the door bucks spaced apart the desired distance, the door frame is anchored to the floor or other suitable supporting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,036, issued Jul. 7, 1998 to Stanley, Sr., discloses an apparatus that allows for the alignment of objects with respect to one another, which has a base element having an upper extendable member positioned upon and movable relative to the base. Recesses are provided on either end of the base and extendable member, which allow for the apparatus to hold objects in alignment with respect to one another. The apparatus may be used to align door jambs and window frames when installing portals within a wall structure. Fasteners may be loosened to allow for relative movement between the base and extendable member. When the proper length is attained the fasteners are tightened allowing the apparatus to hold the aligned objects until the objects are set in place within the final construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,336,426, issued Apr. 13, 1920 to Frederickson, indicates a gage used for spacing and holding the parts of a door frame or similar structure while the same are being placed in position. The gage comprises a spacing member and a transverse bar disposed at each end of the member, each of the bars being adapted to engage one side of a door frame. The gage also comprises a fixed clamp jaw at one end of each of the transverse bars and a movable clamp jaw on the other end of each said transverse bars, said movable clamp jaws being slidable toward and away from the fixed clamp jaw. The clamp jaws of each transverse bar are adapted to engage the opposite edges of the adjacent door frame side. The gage further comprises means for securing the movable clamp jaws to their respective transverse bars, whereby to rigidly clamp the latter to the door frame sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,727, issued May 16, 1989 to Kuzara, Jr., puts forth a method and apparatus for preparing a frame for installation in a door opening. An apparatus and method are provided for squaring and decambering at the assembly plant, and shimming at the job site, a thin metal door frame wherein the frame becomes an integral part of its own setting jig until installation, after which the semi-permanent setting jig is removed. Temporary jigs are used in the method to set the minimum door width tolerance and to square the frame elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,095, issued Aug. 23, 1994 to Eicher, III, describes a door buck spreader that had the capability to support and transport a door buck, or door frame, from its time of construction to its time of final installation. This spreader is a self-contained unit that does not require any additional support members or apparatus. The spreader is capable of setting standard size door and window bucks to bucks as large as eight feet across. The present invention is capable of precise adjustment due to the intel action between a threaded core member and two elongated tubular elements that each engage the core in one end and are rigidly attached to frame mounts at the other ends thereof. The present invention is further capable of adapting to most any door buck by means of longitudinally and laterally displaceable spacer elements and securing such door bucks to the spreader itself by means of a frame clamp assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,424, issued Nov. 28, 2000 to Lapat, claims a door and window frame spreader, which comprises a screw device for imposing spreading forces on opposing surfaces, having a pin adjustable length and employing a rod member having a groove in the end for engaging the pin.
U.S. Pat. No. D310,159, issued Aug. 28, 1990 to Priola, shows the ornamental design for a jack-type door jamb spreader.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,186, issued Mar. 11, 2003 to Torstensen, concerns a door framing apparatus and method of use. A method and apparatus are provided for installing and trimming a plurality of wooden mounting blocks within a roughed out door frame to prepare the roughed out door frame to receive a finished door frame. The apparatus includes a pair of vertical standard units connected together by a pair of horizontally adjustable spreader units that are adapted to cooperate with one another to conform to the outside dimensions of the finished door frame. Each of the vertical standard units is provided with a plurality of router templates and means for plumbing each vertical standard unit relative to one of the vertical studs in the roughed out door frame; such that the wooden mounting blocks can be glued to the vertical studs and then trimmed using the router templates so that the trimmed mounting blocks are perfectly aligned to receive the finished door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,686, issued Apr. 3, 1962 to Oates, illustrates a door frame setting and holding means for placing and securely holding a door frame in an intended set position, which comprises a readily applicable and removable jig. The jig embodies a first T-shaped member comprising an elongated plate providing cross-head, said plate having spaced lengthwise slots, and an elongated leg fixed at an outer end to a median portion of an inward said of said plate and disposed at a right angle to the plate. The jig also comprises a second T-shaped member of the same construction as the first T-shaped member. The legs of the T-shaped members are overlapped and separably and adjustable joined together. The jig further comprises a clamp on the outward side each of the cross-heads for holding the upright members of a door. End brackets are attached to the cross-heads that straddle the outer surfaces of the wall, which have nail openings therethrough for temporarily nailed the brackets to wall surfaces that they bear against.
U.S. Pat. No. 827,284, issued Jul. 31, 1906 to Andersson, is for a threshold gage that comprises a two-membered gage body; the outer ends each member of the gage-body notched to form obtuse angles. The threshold gage also comprises a chamber in each end of the gage body, jamb-face and rabbet gages connected with the gage body and partly contained in said chambers and adapted to independent, longitudinal, and pivotal adjustment with relation to the gage body. Springs contained in the chambers bear against the inner ends of each of the said gages and exert a constant longitudinal pressure thereon, and also a pivotal pressure upon any gage that may be forced up against a surface which is slanting or disposed laterally other than at right angles to the threshold. Collars for holding the gage body, thumb-screws for holding the gages at the desired adjustment, and stops carried by the gage body are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,305, issued Feb. 2, 1965 to Lee, provides a doorjamb setter comprising a pair of laterally spaced uprights, means on the uprights for holding the uprights in line with door side jambs, an adjustable gage bar that extends between and connects to the uprights, and side jam clamps on the uprights that comprise channel brackets fixed on the uprights, and L-shaped members having foot portions overlapped and slidably confined in the channel brackets. The foot portions have registered longitudinal slots. The doorjamb setter further comprises clamping screws extending through the slots and threaded into the channel brackets.
What is needed is a sturdy, easy-to-use, inexpensive spreader which quickly sets up inside the frame to spread the frame the exact distance desired.